


Это не твой ребенок

by kelRian



Category: due South
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Примерно через год после исчезновения Виктории Фрейзеру подкидывают младенца. В документах, явно поддельных, он указан как отец. Как отнесется к этому Бен? А его друзья? Все ли поверят в то, что именно он — отец ребенка?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это не твой ребенок

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Ludwig14, Антропоморфная Персонификация

Утро только начиналось и в этот чудесный выходной день Рэймонд Веккио не мог отказать себе в удовольствии остаться в постели. Лежать на шелковой простыне, в любимой шелковой же пижаме и укрываться теплым одеялом — не это ли счастье? Особенно, когда за окном легкий морозец и улицы еще прикрыты снежным пушком, который днем превратится в обыкновенную слякоть.  
Когда зазвонил телефон, Рэй сонно улыбнулся, пробормотал: "Не сейчас", и перевернулся на другой бок. Но телефон звонил так настойчиво, что на другом конце провода мог быть либо любимый начальник, либо не менее любимый канадец. Иногда Рэй не мог определиться, кого он больше хочет удавить.  
Вещи с прикроватного столика посыпались на пол, но Рэй все же нашарил трубку.  
— Слушаю, — рявкнул он в тщетной надежде, что сердитый тон отпугнет собеседника.  
— Доброе утро, Рэй…  
"Все же Фрейзер", — с неудовольствием подумал Рэй. А если маунти позвонил сам, значит, жди беды.  
— Уже не доброе, Бенни. Что хотел?  
— У меня тут возникла некоторая проблема….  
— Что, Бенни, не смог перевести бабушку через дорогу? — настроение Рэя было категорически испорчено, и он не собирался себя сдерживать.  
— Не совсем, Рэй, — Фрейзер замялся. — Это дело скорее личного характера. Ты не мог бы приехать?  
— У меня сегодня выходной, Фрейзер. Ты знаешь значение слова "выходной"? Первый за две недели. И я мечтал выспаться, — Рэй возмущенно бросил трубку и спрятался обратно под одеяло.  
Он перевернулся на один бок, потом на другой, тяжело вздохнул и закрыл глаза, надеясь досмотреть так грубо прерванный сон.

Через полчаса с момента телефонного разговора Рэй стоял перед дверью фрейзеровской трущобы.  
Канадец встретил его при полном параде, однако, безупречность костюма была нарушена каким-то белесым пятном на плече. Рэй заломил бровь и насмешливо скривил губы:  
— Тебе надо подсказать, где химчистка?  
Бонтон опешил и недоуменно затряс головой.  
Не скрывая мстительного удовлетворения, Рэй ткнул в пятно пальцем.  
— Это.  
— А… это… — Фрейзер равнодушно пожал плечами, после чего, схватив Веккио за грудки, втянул того в квартиру.  
— Тише, без рук, — вырвался Рэй, и на него зашипели.  
— Тихо. Главное, не кричи.  
— Да что у тебя тут такое происходит? — шепотом возмутился Рэй, понимая, что выглядит донельзя по-идиотски. Но не более, чем Фрейзер, боящийся шуметь в собственной квартире.  
Из кухни раздалось тихое всхлипывание, которое быстро перешло в громкий рев.  
— Ну вот, — Фрейзер осуждающе посмотрел на напарника и бросился на кухню.  
Пройдя следом, Веккио увидел Бентона, нежно прижимающего к себе младенца. Младенец орал.  
— У меня дежавю, Бенни. Ты знаешь, что такое дежавю?  
— Да, этот термин используется в случае…  
— Я знаю, когда он используется. Просто скажи: "Я знаю, что такое дежавю, Рэй".  
— Я знаю, что такое дежавю, Рэй. Рэй... — Фрейзер умоляюще поднял глаза. — Покачай ее немного, я очень хочу в туалет.  
Веккио тяжело вздохнул, потом бросил пальто на стул, взял ребенка на руки и категорично предупредил:  
— У меня кашемировый свитер, Фрейзер. Только ручная стирка. Если что, выводить пятна ты будешь сам.  
— Конечно, Рэй.  
— И, когда вернешься, все мне объяснишь.  
— Конечно, Рэй, — раздалось от двери.

Легкое покачивание помогло, и через минуту, не больше, младенец заснул. Сначала Рэй думал положить его обратно в колыбель, но Диф посмотрел осуждающе, и пришлось ждать Бентона. Тот вернулся довольно скоро.  
На ходу вытирая руки, он вопросительно дернул головой.  
— Спит, — улыбнулся Веккио в ответ. Но почти сразу улыбка стала натянутой. — Кто это?  
— Это Элиза, — ответил Фрейзер и, не сделав попытки взять ребенка на руки, вытащил из-под стола автомобильную люльку и сумку.  
— Элиза — некрасивое имя, — фыркнул Рэй. — И почему именно Элиза, а не Марианна?  
— Потому что. Смотри.  
Под нос Веккио был сунут документ, в котором значилось, что Виктория и Бентон Фрейзеры стали счастливыми родителями малютки Элизабеты.  
— Получается…  
— Да, Рэй. Это мой ребенок. Моя дочь.  
— Виктория…  
— Рэй. Ты же понимаешь? — Бентон скрестил руки за спиной и встал по стойке вольно. — Я хотел попросить тебя.  
— О чем, Бенни?  
— Она здесь, недалеко. Если привезла ребенка... Я нужен, ей, Рэй. Понимаешь? Нужен. Она оказалась в трудной ситуации, она не справилась одна. Ей нужна помощь. Я могу ей помочь.  
— Бенни…  
Рэй замялся. Лиззи уютно пригрелась и сопела у него на руках. От нее пахло молочной смесью и тем самым легким детским запахом, который делает младенцев такими трогательными. Во сне Лиззи причмокнула, и Рэй подул ей на волоски, которые пока еще казались скорее пушком, чем полноценными волосами.  
Лиззи была смуглой девочкой с пухлыми резными губами. Многие младенцы кажутся милыми, но родители не оставили ей выбора. Она будет красавицей.  
Рэю бы очень хотелось, чтобы она походила на Бенни. Девочки, похожие на отцов, вырастают счастливыми.  
— Фрейзер, ты уверен, что это твой ребенок? Ты уверен, что тебе его подкинула именно Виктория? Да даже если так. Эта женщина — мошенница.  
Недослушав, Бен начал натягивать пальто.  
— Это неважно, Рэй. Просто... я прошу тебя. Посмотри немного за Элизой. Я скоро вернусь, обещаю.  
— Ты не нужен ей, ты понимаешь это? У тебя в комнате неизвестный ребенок от неизвестных родителей. Виктории Фрейзер — не существует. Ты должен сначала решить, что делать с малышкой.  
— Я не отдам ее, Рэй. Ты же понимаешь, я не отдам ее в приют, — пробормотал Фрейзер почти умоляюще.  
— А куда отдашь? Догонишь Викторию и напомнишь про забытую люльку? Ты понимаешь, что не нужен ей? Понимаешь, что если бы она хотела с тобой встретиться, то сделала бы это? Все, чего она хотела, — отдать ребенка в надежные руки. В твои. И не важно, от кого этот малыш, ведь ты же позаботишься о нем, Фрейзер, ведь так? Ты вырастишь ее и воспитаешь. Если, конечно, сможешь доказать свои права.  
— Но ведь в этом ты мне поможешь, Рэй?  
— Помогу.  
Веккио встал и пересел на кровать, стараясь не потревожить малышку. Достаточно было его яростного шепота, готового перейти в крик.  
Тирада была бесполезной. Фрейзер выслушал ее со своей кривоватой улыбочкой. Ведь если ему что-то придет в голову, он не успокоится, пока не добьется желаемого.

Виктория… Женщина, из-за которой Бентон чуть не умер. От его, Рэя, руки.  
А сейчас Рэй держит на руках ребенка, от которого отказалась мать, и чей отец хочет убежать на улицы Чикаго ловить ветер.  
Фрейзер кивнул и, так и не застегнув пальто, выскочил за дверь.  
— Смеси молочной купи, "Нан". И подгузники! — крикнул Рэй в спину.  
У Фрейзера острый слух, он услышит.  
— Все нас с тобой бросили, да? — пробормотал он в макушку ребенку.  
Элиза причмокнула во сне и поерзала щекой.  
Рэю очень хотелось переложить ее на кровать и дать отдохнуть рукам, но он боялся, что малышка замерзнет.

***  
Фрейзер метался по городу, давно растеряв смысл поисков.  
Еще один поворот и еще один.  
Одна глупая надежда, что, как и год назад, мелькнет в толпе знакомая прическа.  
Думать о том, что Виктория наверняка подстриглась и перекрасилась, Бен не хотел.  
Ему была нужна Виктория. Она была рядом, в Чикаго. Он почти мог уловить ее запах.  
Но улицы сплетались лабиринтом, подменяли друг друга. Более одинаковые, чем деревья в лесу.  
В тайге Бентон нашел бы ее быстрее. Выследил бы по следам, по запаху. Бежал, как волк, просто чтобы обнять. Чтобы снова прикоснуться. Убедиться, что она — жива.  
Они бы уехали вместе. Были бы вместе.  
Тот недостающий фрагмент мозаики, без которого картина никогда не будет цельной.  
Только Виктории не было.  
Фрейзер понял, что у него начали мерзнуть пальцы. К вечеру похолодало.  
На улицах стало совсем темно, а он все метался, как безумный, в поисках той, которая не желала быть найденной.  
Рэй, наверно, был прав. Если бы Виктория хотела его увидеть... Если бы она хотела поговорить с ним…  
Просто младенец, оставленный у двери.  
Они разминулись с Викторией на минуты, если, конечно, она сама привезла ребенка.  
Бен хотел бы верить, что она.  
Встряхнув головой, Фрейзер повернул в сторону дома.  
Искать каплю воды в водопаде можно бесконечно, а там, в маленькой холодной комнате, сидел его друг с младенцем.  
Им тоже требовалась помощь. Все же Элиза одна выжить точно не сможет, а в детский дом… Фрейзер не допустит. И Рэй тоже.  
“Какую же смесь назвал Рэй?” — подумал Фрейзер, подходя к детскому магазину.

***  
Фрейзер еще по лестнице поднимался на цыпочках, чтобы случайно не разбудить малышку. Почему-то он был уверен, что ребенок спит.  
Очень тихо открыл дверь, прошел внутрь. Рэй сидел все там же, держа Элизу на руках, а та пыталась схватить его за нос.  
Несколько секунд Фрейзер всматривался в них двоих. В то, как Рэй улыбается малышке, как она гулит, рассказывая ему самые важные истории из своей короткой жизни.  
Веккио заметил вернувшегося хозяина не сразу. Бену было страшно смотреть ему в глаза, а но Рэй промолчал.  
Не было осуждения, не было издевки. Рэй просто ждал, сначала возвращения, а теперь… наверно того, что скажет Бен.  
— Я принес… тут подгузники, смесь. Бутылочка же была?  
— Да, была.  
— Я сейчас приготовлю ужин, она, наверно, хочет есть. Да? — Бен попытался поймать взгляд друга, но не получилось.  
— Что ты знаешь о детях, Фрейзер? Если не считать инуитов, конечно же.  
Если Рэй шутит, значит, не сильно злится.  
— На самом деле не очень много. Но я узнаю. Это не так сложно, — ответил Фрейзер, вчитываясь в инструкцию на банке. Разогреть, добавить, взболтать — ничего сложного.  
Повисло неловкое молчание.  
— Твоя квартира не подходит для ребенка, Бенни, — выдохнул Рэй.  
Фрейзеру даже не хотелось его перебивать. Чувствовалось, что Веккио готовился, перед тем как это сказать.  
— Тут перебои со светом, холодно. Где ты будешь купать ребенка? — продолжил Рэй. — И как ты будешь работать? Ее надо кормить, за ней надо постоянно ухаживать.  
— Ну… тут не самое плохое место и свежий воздух. За ней последит Диф, — Бен запнулся, чувствуя, что говорит глупость. — Или я попрошу соседей присмотреть за малышкой, пока я на дежурстве.  
— У нее есть имя, Фрейзер. И ты понимаешь, что тебя лишат родительских прав. Мне просто показалось, что тебе дорог этот подкидыш, и что ты хотел бы позаботиться о ней, а не спихивать с одного старого пьяницы на другого, пока ты на работе.  
Бентон молча протянул ему бутылочку, чтобы теперь Рэй проверил температуру смеси. Спрашивать, что друг имел в виду, не было смысла. Рэй явно не хотел его обидеть.  
— Они хорошие люди и помогут мне. Иногда я смогу брать ее на работу. А что мне делать, Рэй? Я не отдам ее в приют. Это не просто подкидыш, это моя дочь. Она нужна мне. Виктория ее оставила, понимая, что я смогу о ней позаботиться, и я придумаю что-нибудь. Мы справимся, Рэй.  
— Ты опять про Викторию, — Веккио встряхнул бутылочку свободной рукой, а потом передал Фрейзеру ребенка и смесь. — Сделай, что ли, анализ на отцовство. Мало ли, какого ребенка она тебе оставила.  
Фрейзер улыбнулся, глядя на то, как жадно Элиза пила смесь. Главное было уследить, чтобы она не наглоталась воздуха.  
— Смотри, Рэй совсем маленькая, а так цепко держит бутылочку, — Рэй улыбнулся, а Фрейзер продолжил: — Я же вижу, что она похожа на меня. Зачем тратить деньги на экспертизу? Лучше купить на них одежду, кроватку. Что еще нужно младенцам?  
— Ты даже не знаешь, что им нужно, — Веккио скривился.  
— Тогда… наверно, мы могли бы вернуться домой.  
— Куда домой, Фрейзер? Ты уже дома!  
— В Канаду, Рэй.  
— Кому ты там нужен?  
Элиза допила молоко, и Бен перевернул ее столбиком, покачивая, поглаживал по спинке. Смотреть на Рэя не хотелось. Фрейзер даже не знал, что хуже: его слова про возвращение или горькая правда, которую произнес друг. Просто казалось, что дома все будет проще, что бы ни происходило.  
Веккио замер посреди комнаты, а потом подошел и погладил Элизу по щеке.  
— Прости, все будет хорошо. Наверно, ты прав, тебе не надо подтверждать отцовство. Только я все равно не представляю себе, как ты справишься один.  
— Но ты же мне поможешь, правда, Рэй?  
Наверно, впервые за этот вечер они посмотрели друг другу в глаза.  
— Конечно, помогу, Бенни, — Рэй замолчал. Снова погладил засыпающую Элизу, а потом сказал: — У меня есть идея, Бенни. Тебе понравится!

***  
С Фрэнни они столкнулись в дверях. Девушка тяжело вздохнула, смерила брата взглядом, а потом язвительно произнесла:  
— Вот и дождались мы от тебя подарочка.  
Рэй явно был не готов к такой прохладной встрече, поэтому спешно попробовал защититься. Его сбивчивые попытки объяснить происходящее прервал Фрейзер.  
— Франческа, ты не совсем правильно поняла. Вернее, — Бен задумчиво потер бровь, а потом переложил тяжелую переноску из одной руки в другую, — это не совсем ребенок Рэя. Более того, видишь ли… — на этом месте Бенни сам запнулся. Объясняться оказалось труднее, чем он думал. — Это мой ребенок.  
Франческа поменялась в лице и недоверчиво задрала бровь.  
— У тебя? Ребенок? Бентон Фрейзер, констебль канадской полиции?  
— Канадской королевской конной полиции, — невозмутимо поправил Бен, но Фрэнни только шикнула, уперев руки в бока.  
— У тебя ребенок? И куда делась его мать?  
Рэй набрал воздуха, чтобы прояснить происходящее, но Бен довольно твердо его прервал.  
— У него нет матери, так получилось. И воспитывать его, вернее ее, буду я.  
— И я любезно предложил Бену пожить некоторое время у нас, — наконец смог вклиниться в разговор Рэй. — Тут будет, кому присмотреть за младенцем. Правда, Фрэнни?  
Бену оставалось только наблюдать за поединком взглядов. Брат с сестрой были очень похожи в этот момент. Одинаковое скептически-недоверчивое выражение лица, одинаково заломленная бровь. Даже позы были неуловимо похожими.  
Но Франческа пришла в движение первой. Видимо, все же поверив в сказанное, она улыбнулась, кокетливо поправила прическу и пристально посмотрела на Бена.  
— Ну, у нас не очень просторно, но мы все будем рады вас видеть. Я потеснюсь.  
Теперь уже Бен не успел ничего сказать.  
— Нет, Фрэнни, это я потеснюсь.  
— Да, — вежливо поддакнул Фрейзер. — Мне будет комфортно на полу. Не стоит волноваться. Спасибо.  
Франческа негодующе посмотрела на брата, а потом улыбнулась и заглянула в переноску.  
— А кто это там просыпается? — заворковала она.  
— Элиза, — одновременно произнесли мужчины и беспомощно переглянулись.  
— Ладно, герои, идите уже размещайтесь, мы с Лиз разберемся, что к чему.  
— Ее зовут Элиза, — проворчал Рэй.  
Фрейзер просто поблагодарил. А потом, перед тем как пойти в машину за вещами, поблагодарил во второй раз. На третье "спасибо" Франческа тихо шикнула, не переставая ворковать с младенцем.

***  
Гул в отделении полиции смолк, как только Рэй Веккио зашел в помещение. Недовольно сморщившись, детектив обвел тяжелым взглядом коллег: сомнений быть не могло — тайна о младенце и недели не смогла остаться тайной.  
Просто коллеги не могли пока решить, как же им относиться к шокирующей новости. Нет, в том, чтобы стать отцом, не было ничего не обычного. Но не таким образом, как Фрейзер.  
— Бен больше не будет приходить? — спросила Элейн вместо приветствия.  
Рэй нахмурился.  
— Нет, не будет. Хотя не знаю.  
Теперь все свободное время Фрейзер проводил с ребенком. Вот и сейчас он, скорее всего, взял коляску и бродил по парку, вызывая у мамаш трепет и замирание сердца. Ведь даже на прогулку с ребенком он часто надевал свою красную форму, которая действовала на слабый пол как самое страшное оружие массового поражения.  
Вид здравомыслящего, даже чересчур здравомыслящего Фрейзера, превратившегося в подобие женщины, гадающей на испражнениях младенца и разговаривающей только о еде и одежде, иногда снился Рэю в кошмарах. Но он очень надеялся, что дурные сны останутся снами.  
На счастье Рэя, Луи и Гардино оказались слишком заняты, пытаясь справиться с толпой возмущенных блондинов атлетичного телосложения.  
Видимо, расследование не будет легким.  
— Веккио! На минутку! — раздался крик лейтенанта, и Рэй, не успев сесть за рабочий стол, был вынужден идти в кабинет Уэлша.  
— Прикрой дверь, — милостиво изрек начальник и замолчал.  
Уэлш разминал пальцы. Потом встал, походил по кабинету, снова сел за стол.  
Рэй так преданно поедал его взглядом, что рисковал свернуть себе шею. Выдохнуть удалось, только когда лейтенант заговорил.  
— Я понимаю, что ситуация странная. Ребенок, тем более подкидыш…  
— Он же канадец, сэр, — пояснил Веккио, и, как ни странно, Уэлш согласился, кивнув.  
— Канадец, но все равно, не вызовет ли это осложнений… — лейтенант поводил в воздухе руками, но Веккио был не силен в языке жестов и занятной пантомимы не понял. — Не знаю каких, но осложнений.  
— Не должно, сэр. Тем более что Фрейзер уже оформляет необходимые документы. Все будет в порядке.  
— Это было очень благородно с вашей стороны, детектив, предложить ему крышу над головой.  
Рэй только улыбнулся. Решение было очевидно, и они им воспользовались.  
— Ладно, Веккио. Передавайте мои поздравления новоявленному отцу и можете быть свободны. Хотя нет… — Уэлш ласково улыбнулся. — Помогите детективам Луи и Гардино, а то их поиски “супермена” сбивают с рабочего настроя всю женскую часть отделения.

***  
— Департамент полиции Чикаго, Веккио, слушаю, — рявкнул Рэй в трубку.  
День не задался с утра, вернее, с самой выволочки за опоздание, устроенной ему Уэлшем, и Рэю было совершенно не до телефонных звонков.  
Он даже не сразу узнал звонившую, так исказила голос тщательно сдерживаемая истерика.  
— Они забрали ребенка, Рэй.  
— Фрэнни, ты? Что значит "забрали", кто "они"?!  
— Они забрали, — Франческа глубоко вдохнула, пытаясь совладать с голосом. Чувствовалось, что она считает про себя, чтобы успокоиться. — Служба опеки и попечительства. Они предъявили бумаги, я не смогла их остановить. Рэй, они забрали Лиззи.  
— Я сейчас буду, жди дома. Никуда не уходи, — Рэй почти повесил трубку, а потом снова в нее прикрикнул. — Жди дома, ты поняла? Жди.  
— Скажи Фрейзеру!  
— Скажу обязательно. Сначала к нему, потом к тебе.  
Натягивая пальто, Рэй подумал, что стоит поблагодарить Франческу. Он почти забыл про Бенни, который сейчас стоял оловянным солдатиком перед дверьми консульства.  
— Куда-то собрался? — лениво поинтересовался Луи, загораживая дорогу. — Мало тебе с утра досталось за то, что к обеду появляешься, решил еще и уйти пораньше?  
— Пошел прочь, — Рэй бессильно сжал кулаки, понимая, что готов ударить коллегу прямо посреди отделения.  
Луи ухмыльнулся, но в сторону не отошел.  
— Послушай, будь хорошим человеком, пропусти детектива, когда он торопится, — Рэй поднял руку, чтобы отпихнуть помеху, но услышал голос начальника над самым ухом.  
— А меня тоже волнует вопрос, куда же направляется детектив Веккио посреди рабочего дня?  
— Они забрали Элизу. Служба опеки забрала Элизу. Я толком ничего не понял, у Фрэнни истерика, я поехал к ней, — Рэй все же отодвинул Луи и направился к выходу. — И не думайте меня останавливать.  
— Я и не собирался тебя задерживать, Веккио, — пробормотал лейтенант.  
Рэй выскочил на улицу и не слышал, как Уэлш подозвал Элейн, как Луи пересказывает случившееся напарнику, как над полицейским департаментом поднимается тихий возмущенный гул.

***  
Бен пытался расслабиться и сосредоточиться. Сконцентрироваться на собственном дыхании, мерно вдыхать и выдыхать, чувствуя, как сокращается диафрагма, поднимается и опускается грудная клетка.  
Думать о том, как воздух проходит через легкие, получалось с трудом — дом был заполнен звуками: шорохами, скрипом половиц, сонным бормотанием многочисленных обитателей.  
Бен отвык жить в таких больших семьях, и тут, в Чикаго, возможности уйти спать на улицу не было.  
Приходилось лежать и вслушиваться в то, как ворочается и не может заснуть Рэй. В то, как он тяжело вздыхает и пытается хотя бы cделать вид, что спит.  
Но дыхание спящего человека совсем иное, Бен знает. Но тоже молчит, боясь поделиться ощущениями. В них слишком много страха, горечи и всех тех чувств, которые не должны испытывать мужчины. Призрак отеца с момента пропажи Элизы так и не появлялся, лишив Бена возможности поговорить. Хотя с Рэем было легко молчать вместе. Или слушать, как говорит он.  
— Бен, ты спишь?  
— Да, Рэй, я сплю.  
— Это хорошо, что ты спишь. Спи. Мы вернем ее, слышишь?  
— Конечно, Рэй.  
— Они ничего не смогут с ней сделать. У меня есть связи. Нам помогут. Не получится сейчас, получится позже.  
— Конечно… — Бен замолчал, выжидая, продолжит Рэй речь или нет. Но тот только пошевелился, устраиваясь удобнее. — Рэй. Мне стоит вернуться домой. Правда.  
— И оставить меня на растерзание этим женщинам? Нет, Бенни, даже не надейся. И слушанье будет уже послезавтра. Мы его выиграем, и Элиза вернется.  
— И ты снова будешь ругаться, что она плохо спит? — не смог удержаться Фрейзер.  
— Детям свойственно плохо спать, надо относиться к этому философски. И ты спи. Хотя не представляю себе, как ты можешь это делать на полу.  
— Мне удобно, Рэй. И… спасибо.  
Фрейзер услышал, как тяжело вздохнул Рэй, и снова попытался уснуть.

***  
Впервые зал суда казался Бентону враждебным. Позиция закона была проста: ребенок, рожденный на территории Америки, является гражданином Америки. А вот предъявленный Бентоном документ об отцовстве оказался поддельным.  
Нет, Фрейзер, конечно, понимал, что это фальшивка, но так хотелось верить, что таким образом Виктория просто пыталась защитить их малыша.  
— Констебль Бентон Фрейзер, вы признаете, что это не ваш ребенок?  
— Нет, мэм. Это мой ребенок.  
— Ваши честность и порядочность известны всему Чикаго, констебль, но тем не менее вы воспользовались поддельными документами. Почему?  
Голос государственного обвинителя казался механическим. Не человек — робот, выполняющий заложенную в него программу.  
И как объяснить этому роботу, что испугался? Что сразу не сделал анализ на отцовство только потому, что боялся, до дрожи, до слез, что исследование даст отрицательный результат. Что ребенок, которого почувствовал единственным, своим, любимым и нужным — окажется подкидышем. Что последняя ниточка, связывающая его с Викторией, оборвется.  
Боялся, что придется жить с этим ощущением обмана и не удастся скрыть его от ребенка, который, конечно же, не виноват ни в чем.  
Просто от младенца отказалась мать, просто…  
Думать о том, кто настоящий отец малышки, Фрейзер не хотел.  
Сейчас ему казалось, что он стоит навытяжку не перед судьей и не перед государственным обвинителем, а перед автоматом, из которого сейчас выползет лента результата.  
В клинику поехал Рэй.  
Вина за задержку целиком и полностью лежала на Фрейзере, он с трудом заставил себя пойти и сделать анализ. В самый последний день. Так, чтобы срок исполнения подошел как раз к дате суда. Исследование затянулось, Веккио волновался. Бен тоже, но старался не подавать виду. Когда Рэй обмолвился, что сегодня Чикаго стоит в одной большой пробке, и, чтобы не опоздать в зал суда, им придется разделиться, Фрейзер был счастлив. Была бы его воля, он бы предпочел так ничего и не знать.  
Но судьба не всегда спрашивает, чего ты хочешь.  
Поэтому он стоял сейчас, казалось, в абсолютной темноте и ждал.  
Его бы не сочли виновным, не надели наручники и не посадили в тюрьму. Да даже если бы и посадили — не страшно. Поскольку жизнь без ребенка казалось ему теперь пустой.  
Недостаточно не суметь спасти любимую женщину. Но не суметь спасти ее ребенка, и неважно, кто отец, гораздо хуже.  
Из состояния полутранса Бен вышел, когда хлопнула дверь. Ничего можно было не спрашивать — результат был написан у Рэя на лице. Улыбаясь, он почти летел к судье, размахивая медицинским заключением.  
Бен моргнул, а потом еще раз. И еще. Ему нравилось смотреть на то, как, проявляя неуважение к суду, Рэй облокотился на стол.  
А потом в зале поднялся гул. Фрейзер, погруженный в переживания, не заметил, как много людей собралось на слушанье.  
— Молодец, сынок, — раздался знакомый голос. — За свое счастье надо бороться. И иногда в суде.  
Ответить призраку Бен не успел. Его закрутило вихрем поздравлений и рукопожатий. Кажется, все присутствующие хотели поздравить его лично.  
Бена ослепила вспышка фотоаппарата, а перед второй он почувствовал на плече тяжелую руку — обняв его, Рэй улыбнулся и поднял большой палец свободной руки вверх. Вспышка ослепила Бена еще раз.

***  
— Рэй... — Фрейзер замялся, а потом встал на одно колено.  
Канадский королевский конный полицейский, преклоняющий колено — зрелище пафосное и захватывающее. Только Рэю никак не удавалось полностью прочувствовать торжественность момента, слишком абсурдным казалось происходящее.  
— Рэй, я давно хотел тебе сказать...  
— Что именно, Бенни? — Рэй постарался, чтобы вопрос прозвучал как можно более ласково. Все же с буйными сумасшедшими надо говорить вежливо и спокойно.  
— Мы с тобой давно вместе, вместе растим моего ребенка, и... — Фрейзер запнулся и замолчал.  
— И?..  
— И в Канаде разрешили однополые браки, так что я хотел...  
Фрейзер снова замялся, покраснев до кончиков ушей.  
Любоваться зрелищем коленопреклоненного Бенни можно было бесконечно, только Рэй никак не мог понять, к чему тот ведет.  
— Я прошу тебя оказать мне честь и стать моим мужем, — скороговоркой выпалил Фрейзер.  
Веккио понял, что у него начинается паралич.  
Из-за двери раздался тихий смешок. Значит, Франческа подслушивала, впрочем, как всегда.  
Рэй заторможено, как робот, обернулся сначала к двери, потом к Фрейзеру.  
Фрейзер смотрел не моргая.  
— Бенни... сначала ты должен убить мою сестру.  
— То есть ты согласен? — обрадовано закричал Фрейзер, но с пола не встал. — Я взял на себя смелость и купил тебе подарок...  
Теперь зрелище было полностью картинным: Бенни в полной парадной форме и даже в парадных перчатках стоял, преклонив колено, и протягивал открытую шкатулку с кольцом.  
Слава богу, кольцо было простой полоской золота, брильянтов размером с миндаль на нем не наблюдалось.  
— Я... — Рэй понял, что говорить он не в состоянии. Происходящее казалось дурацким сюрреалистичным фильмом.  
За дверью безуспешно давились смешками.  
— Подожди, — Рэй поднял палец, призывая Бенни к терпению. Тот понимающе кивнул.  
Рэй тихо подкрался к двери, а потом резко распахнул ее.  
За дверью, естественно, уже никого не было. Для верности Рэй осмотрел коридор и проорал в пустоту:  
— Ничего смешного тут нет!  
С первого этажа раздался заливистый смех.  
Рэй гордо хмыкнул и закрыл дверь. Фрейзер уже поднялся с пола и стоял посреди комнаты, крутя в руках коробочку.  
— И еще я взял на себя смелость объявить о нашей свадьбе. Через две недели, в пятницу. Я уже разослал приглашения, вот список.  
Негнущимися руками Веккио взял листок. От фамилии Уэлш ему стало настолько дурно, что читать дальше он не стал.  
Перед внутренним взором проплыла дивная картина: убранная цветами арка, мать и прочие родственники, посыпающие их конфетти На Рэе — белый костюм, Бенни, естественно, в парадной форме. Вокруг фальшиво улыбающиеся коллеги — им лишь бы пожрать за чужой счет. Даже предатель Диф с букетом в зубах.  
Всё казалось немного размытым, и Рэй понял, что смотрит на мир через фату.

— Рэй... Рэй, ну спи уже... — пробурчал Фрейзер, не открывая глаз.  
Веккио почувствовал, как ему сначала уткнулись носом в плечо, а потом и вовсе тяжелая рука прижала к постели.  
Определенно, если бы Фрейзер согласился на секс только после свадьбы, это стало бы для Рэя очень тяжелым испытанием. А кошмарные сны пусть остаются кошмарами.

Однополые браки разрешили в Канаде только в две тысячи пятом году.


End file.
